


Love letters for the oblivious

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drinking & Talking, HP Wireless Festive Minifest 2020, Inspired by Music, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Santa Baby, Secret Admirer, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Draco had gotten the strangest letters all week long, which wasn't what anyone needed at Christmas. Especially not him.Either someone was taking the piss, or he had a very dumb and inefficient secret admirer. And Draco didn't know which would be worse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	Love letters for the oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Thank you ladderofyears for the wonderful Beta job 😍 I love you 💜
> 
> This ficlet is a gift for my lovely EvA for always supporting my random dumb ideas and for being a lovely human being 💜
> 
> * * *
> 
> This fic, or rather the love letter included, is inspired by one of my favourite Christmas songs 😄  
> Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt  
> I changed the lyrics here and there to fit the purpose 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this 💜😄

Draco sat on his sofa, enjoying a glass of wine with Pansy, when all of a sudden a scratch at his window made them both perk up.

"Do you think it's—?" Pansy asked, a teasing grin on her face.

Draco didn't like how much she enjoyed his misery. He had gotten the strangest letters all week long, which wasn't what anyone needed at Christmas. Especially not him.

Either someone was taking the piss, or he had a very dumb and inefficient secret admirer. And Draco didn't know which would be worse.

Getting up, he opened the window and allowed the owl to fly inside and warm up near his fireplace. 

"Don't you dare open this letter and not even wait for me!" Draco snapped at Pans as she saw her reaching for the envelope, nearly spilling her glass of deep red wine on his sofa in the process.

"Then hurry! I want to see what they've written today!" 

Rolling his eyes, Draco sat down and snatched the envelope out of her hand. Opening it with unsteady fingers, the wizard didn't know if he ought to laugh or cry.

* * *

* * *

_Draco baby,  
just slip yourself under my tree for me.  
Been an awful good boy, Draco baby.  
So hurry down my chimney tonight._

_Draco baby,  
I have a gown waiting for you, light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear, Draco baby.  
So hurry down my chimney tonight._

_Think of all the fun we've missed,  
think of all the times we haven't kissed.  
Next year I could be right there with you.  
If you check off my christmas list._

_Draco baby,  
I want you by my side and really that's not a lot.  
I've been pining all year, Draco baby.  
So hurry down my chimney tonight._

* * *

* * *

Draco couldn't read on. 

This was too embarrassing. At least those mysterious, and really dreadful, letters had come from another guy. He had no idea why this was somehow a relief, but before he could figure out his thinking, Pansy choked on her wine beside him.

"He wants you to come over and _trim his Christmas tree_!" Pansy laughed. "Oh Salazar this is brilliant. I don't think whoever this is is trying to fool you darling. He's just very, very dumb."

"Great. Finally I have an admirer and he's dumb as bricks and has an awful handwriting." Draco sighed, "and he obviously has no shame at all. This last letter is unbelievable."

"I think it's rather cute," Pans grinned as she started folding the letter to put it back in its envelope. 

"Only you could say—"

"DRACO!" 

Draco jumped at Pansy’s sudden scream, and as he looked over he found her staring at the letter in her hand, open mouthed. 

"What in the name of great Santa Clause—?"

"It's signed! The envelope! There's a name in the flap! You won't believe this!" Pansy said, her shiny red grin growing wider with every second.

Ignoring the possibility of spilled wine, Draco threw himself across the sofa to take the envelope back once again, staring at the little flap open mouthed. This couldn't be true. Not— "Potter?"

"I told you it's him!" Pansy crowed, her whole body creasing in laughter. "I told you! But no, you wouldn't believe me." 

Pansy was hit by another fit of giggles as Draco still stared at the untidy scrawl that definitely said _Love, Harry_ "How can it be him?"

"Because he's been trying to get your attention all year long but you didn't notice, you buffoon. I'll shut the door behind me, go and get yourself _underneath his Christmastree_ before it's too late."

Looking from the parchment to Pansy, and back again, Draco hesitated for a second. But the more he thought of it, the more he wondered why he was still hesitating.

Jumping up, Draco bent down to give Pansy a hurried kiss on the cheek before he ran to his Floo. 

Draco couldn't believe how much he wanted the foolish wizard. The sheer stupidity of the man should be an absolute turn-off. 

But obviously not for Draco. 

He second-guessed his decision for another second, pinching his nose as he already threw powder into the Floo.

So, so dumb. But somehow still charming. Must be his stupid handsome face.

Stepping into the Floo Draco called Potter’s address.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
